


A Promise

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Community: 15pairings, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty makes Scott promise something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 15pairings prompt "friends first, lovers second". I'm a little iffy on this fic… its my first time writing Scott/Kitty &amp; nothing else, so forgive me.

Scott glanced down into the woman that slept peacefully in his arms. He hadn't meant to do anything other then talk with her - she was good at talking and she well, forced him to talk. Truthfully he really needed to talk so it was a relief to finally have someone to talk with. However, talking went much further then he had planned. Never in a million years had he thought of sleeping with Kitty Pryde. Well it wasn't like he didn't think she was attractive - she was very attractive, however he never thought of sleeping with anyone but Jean Grey.

Last night was amazing though… Kitty was not a woman he would have thought known how to do half the things she did last night.

Kitty yawned as she woke up from the most relaxing dream she's had since before Jean turned into the Phoenix. She turned and faced Scott, blushing deeply as she realized it hadn't been an actual dream but reality.

"Scott…" Kitty whispered softly.

"Kitty," Scott whispered softly as well, unsure what else to do.

Kitty cleared her throat and pulled away from him. "Well, I better go." Kitty phased through the blankets and as fast as she could looked around for her pajamas. She wanted desperately for Scott to stop her and take her back to bed, but since she knew Scott she knew he would never do that. He probably will never forgive himself for taking 'advantage' of her, despite the fact she was probably the one who had taken advantage of him. Just as she was about ready to phase through the door, an arm stopped her. Surprised, Kitty turned around and faced half-naked Scott.

"Please don't go…" Scott whispered, causing Kitty to gasp in surprise. Seeing her leave, just tore him into action - he didn't want to see her ever leave his bed and he had no clue how all this happened.

"Only if you promise we'll always be friends… no matter what happens to our relationship." Kitty finally stated after a few minutes of shock. She had no plans on screwing up her friendship with him… he was a good friend and she didn't want to lose that just incase their relationship doesn't work out.

"I promise."


End file.
